


Querido Levy...

by LunaDeAcero7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Feels, Español | Spanish, Goodbyes, Letter, M/M, Sad Ending, Sadness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDeAcero7/pseuds/LunaDeAcero7
Summary: Una pequeña carta de Eren evocando cuando estaba junto a su querido Levi.One Shot Corto/Ereriren/Tristeza/Dolor/Sentimientos/Angustia
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Querido Levy...

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**"Deseo que mis palabras viajen hasta ti y echen raíces en tu alma."** _

_**Luna de Acero** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Querido y amado Levi, ¿cómo te está yendo donde sea que estés? ¿Has estado comiendo bien? ¿El insomnio te sigue persiguiendo? Espero que no. Siento que el tiempo, la vida y las nubes avanzan sin detenerse y yo me he quedado aquí, en esa isla desolada con mis pensamientos, y mis recuerdos de los tiempos buenos.

Añoro esas épocas en las que uno podía reírse con tantas ganas que el estómago llegaba a doler, cuando poder verte era un festín. La primera vez que vi tu sonrisa supe que me volvería adicto. Y todas esas monerías, esos chistes tontos, ponerme en ridículo formaron parte de mis planes solo para lograr que las comisuras de tus labios se elevaran una y otra vez. Todo lo vale, no hay tesoro que valga más sobre esta tierra.

Todas las horas que hemos charlado, los secretos que nos revelamos, incluso esos que dijimos nadie más los sabía, siguen guardados celosamente bajo siete llaves en mi corazón. El tiempo va a pasar y me saldrán canas, la vida nos alejó y lo sigue haciendo, pero esos momentos nadie puede quitármelos, no van a desaparecer con nada, nadie me los puede arrebatar.

Tantas palabras elegidas con el cuidado de un cirujano, para hacerte llegar mi admiración, mi respeto. Sigo creyendo lo mismo, sigo teniéndote en alta estima, mi querido, Levi. Porque iluminaste tanto en mi vida, incluso en esta noche que se precipitó lo sigues haciendo, una cálida y silenciosa luz. La estrella más querida de mi firmamento interior.

Con qué fuerza podemos amar a personas a las que no abrazamos ni una sola vez, a las que nunca le dimos un beso, a las que no volveremos a escuchar nunca. Las personas se van y el amor se queda, sigue ahí, existiendo, como una sombra que no nos abandona, que a veces en momentos como estos nos pone a soñar y a revivir cosas que nunca pasarán y que pasaron.

¿Me extrañas siquiera un poco? ¿Piensas en mí alguna vez, aunque sea con molestia? Tengo un sinfín de preguntas sin contestar y me estoy acostumbrando a la ignorancia. Después de todo es lo que escogí, aunque tal vez no los entiendas mis motivos son válidos. A veces aguantar tanto dolor y preocupación no es sano.

Hay días en que me animo y me felicito por tomar esta decisión, pero en otros días, como hoy, cuando me preguntan por ti y no tengo más respuestas fabricadas... duele. Las ausencias nunca se pueden curar, son heridas destinadas a existir por siempre, uno se va acostumbrando y un día tal vez ya ni las sientes, pero siguen ahí.

Nuestra despedida fue brusca, como cuando uno se arranca un pedazo de piel de un mordisco, después de todo el castillo se estaba desmoronando, mientras uno colocaba ladrillos, el otro los derribaba. No quería que llegara el día donde ya no hubiera nada más que reconstruir, así que decidí abandonarlo todo, perder un pedazo de vida, de alegría adornada con lágrimas, ya no había mucho para conversar, para compartir, tus ojos estaban en otros horizontes y me cansé de intentar alcanzarte. Yo y mis eternas ganas de acortar nuestras distancias, y tú y tu necesidad de volar lejos. Abandoné a este enfermo que agonizaba.

Levanté las gemas de nuestra relación, las recogí todas y las salvaguardé en lo profundo de mi psiquis. Y cuando hay momentos en que la depresión me enreda en sus garras, saco mi cofre y las levanto una a una, son muchas, mi querido, Levi, son preciosas, nuestro pequeño tesoro, aquel que creamos juntos, que solo nos pertenece a ti y a mi. Aquellos secretos que nadie jamás sabrá porque me los llevaré a la tumba, si de algo puedes estar seguro es que todo lo que me contaste y me confiaste quedó solo conmigo.

¿Es extraño, cierto? Los que escriben cartas son aquellos que se quedan, y aquí estoy yo que partí y me alejé, rompiendo un poco con la normalidad. Me fui, pero siempre te voy a querer, no fue falta de amor, fue exceso.

Estaba decidido a quedarme con lo que podías darme, desistí de mis ideales, no iba a presionar por algo que no existía ni podía existir, lo entendí y me resigné, pero entonces me di cuenta que las fronteras se achicaban, que los terrenos conquistados eran cercados, que pusiste tantas vallas y murallas, tal vez protegiéndote, tal vez sin darte cuenta (eso me repetía) o tal vez siempre fue tu intención ir alejándome por etapas. No soy tan fuerte para resistir ese trato.

Más de una vez las palabras se me quedaron atoradas y entonces dibujé historias en donde tú y yo podíamos encontrar la frecuencia exacta en que nuestros corazones sincronizaban, en esas historias seremos eternos, perdóname por ese atrevimiento, no sirvo para otra cosa que para fantasear y me lo permití un par de veces. Lo que no pude decirte en ese momento lo plasmé ahí, tal vez no te diste cuenta, tal vez sí, de todas maneras eso ya no importa hoy.

Sigo fantaseando, pues es todo lo que puedo hacer. En mis sueños nos encontramos de nuevo y todo está intacto como al principio, y somos los confidentes más sinceros, puedo ver tu sonrisa al fin, tal vez te doy la mano y entrelazas mis dedos, es suficiente con ese gesto; en mis sueños las distancias entre nosotros no son insalvables. Caminamos por esas playas que alguna vez añoré conocer y conversamos horas y horas, como antes, cuando todo era nuevo y brillante.

De todas mis imaginaciones hay un par que me gustaría que se hicieran realidad, le pido a mis dioses que lo hagan posible, aunque mis dioses son débiles y parcos. Entre ellas está la de que seas feliz, lo máximo posible porque la realidad es que uno no puede vivir en felicidad constante, pero para ti que sea mucha, que sea pronto, que nunca se acaben los motivos para sonreír y la diversión. En mi corazón maltratado presiento que es y será así, ya lo sabes, tiendo a preocuparme por todo excesivamente.

Hay un libro en mi biblioteca, un amado y preciado tomo que me saca una sonrisa y me humedece los ojos cada que lo abro, ese regalo físico, entre tantos hermosos que conservo de ti, me siento afortunado de tenerlo conmigo, quisiera conservarlo hasta que mi cuerpo se rinda.

En la balanza de mi vida siempre estás del lado positivo, haciendo un gran contrapeso contra todas las cosas que lastiman duro. Benditos sean el universo que decidió cruzar nuestros caminos porque a tu lado aprendí tanto sobre otras realidades, me abriste los ojos a verdades que siguen resonando en mi mente, fortalecí mis alas, aprendí a amar mucho más de lo que hubiera creído que se podía, a ser más paciente, a aceptar que aunque el amor no siempre florece como uno espera, la primavera nos invade de diversas maneras, has sido un gran mago convirtiendo con la varita de tu aguda inteligencia aquellas rocas en mi camino en cascadas y sol.

Uno no elige a quien entregar su corazón y muchas veces no es un presente que el otro quiera recibir, y sin embargo lo ponemos en una caja, elegimos el delicado papel para envolverlo, el moño, la tarjeta adecuada y esperamos, esperamos sabiendo que nunca van a recogerlo y lo mismo esperamos. Nos quedamos a la vera de un abundante y frondoso río del cual nunca beberemos, solo observamos en calma nuestro reflejo y como se va desdibujando a medida que la corriente se vuelve más y más tormentosa.

A pesar de nuestro final, espero y también queden en ti los buenos recuerdos, o tal vez elijas olvidarme, no lo sé, solo espero que no haya enojo cuando en algún momento evoques mi nombre, prefiero la indiferencia al desprecio.

Un poco antes de despedirme de ti, yo todavía creía que podíamos seguir siendo parte, realmente pensaba que éramos piezas en algún rompecabezas donde ambos significábamos algo más, pero luego uno se da cuenta que no encaja, que aunque nos esforcemos por intentarlo no funcionó. En mi afán por acercarme, por saber más de ti, te perdía, cada día perdía un poco más y me cansé. Abandoné el barco para hundirme en este océano donde no importa adonde mire, no volveré a encontrarte, no pude resignarme al deterioro de lo que fuimos.

No quisiera pensar en lo que pudimos ser, pero lo pienso, tengo esta manía de torturarme innecesariamente y un pensamiento recurrente de que fui lo que necesitabas y luego no pude sostenerlo en el tiempo, me adjudico esa culpa. Tengo esa angustia tatuada en el alma, ¿cómo habiendo conseguido tanto no haya quedado más que cenizas? ¿Tanto fallamos? Te quería en mi vida, te quería para siempre, pero no se puede obligar a las personas, no nos pertenecen. Solo quedan las memorias, puedo saborear aún cada uno de esos sentimientos que nacieron en cada diálogo que tuvimos, como fantasmas que me rondan y se niegan a abandonar el nido.

Miro hacia atrás y ahora solo hay una línea de huellas, no puedo saber cuán lejos estás, solo que ya no estás y las probabilidades de encontrarte en el futuro son tan escasas que no alcanzan ni para alimentar una mínima esperanza. Si veo alguna asomando la cabeza la piso hasta pulverizarla, no tiene sentido dejar crecer expectativas, porque eso siempre termina lastimándome. Ya ha sido suficiente, si estamos que sea para bien, si no es mejor continuar cada uno por su lado. Aún así, aún cuando la lógica es apabullante, no es tan fácil dejar de sentir.

Incluso cuando termine esta carta seguiré sintiendo, seguiré llorando y haciéndome un ovillo cuando mi corazón se ponga a aletear, a pesar de que le arranqué las alas se las arregla para que le crezcan nuevas, cada vez menos eso sí. Me da tristeza pensar que un día ya no volará más, el olvido cual narcótico aplacará mis ansias, esta necesidad de saber de ti.

Hemos sido especiales, algunos días hemos encontrado alivio en el otro, en algún punto nuestras almas se disfrutaron y ahora en la soledad solo queda reflexionar y desear que te vaya mejor aunque yo no lo sepa, pero que sea así, te lo mereces, eres una persona tan increíble y extraordinaria que me siento afortunado de haber tenido esta oportunidad, valen los quebraderos de cabeza, las angustias, la falta de aire cuando duele demasiado.

Levi, te quiero, como el sediento al agua, como la tierra a la lluvia, tal vez no lo creas pero te juro que es así. Tanto amor acumulado lo fui desparramando entre montañas de palabras para poder exorcizarlo de mi sistema, pero suele ser terco y tan abundante que tengo para mucho tiempo.

No te distraigo más, eres una persona ocupada y por eso no te entregaré estas palabras en persona, se las susurraré a la Luna, la única que puede escucharme en estos momentos donde la soledad se ha quedado atascada en mi pecho, la única que sabe entenderme.

Yo tenía demasiado para ti que no necesitabas tanto, y yo necesitaba más de lo que podías darme, mi mente entiende lo que mi corazón se niega a aceptar, vivo en esta dualidad constante de extrañarte y a la vez saber que fue lo mejor separarnos, ¿lo fue? Mejor sería dejar de darle tantas vueltas a lo que siempre fue simple y transparente.

Me llevo una valiosa lección, no volveré a guardar lo que quiera decir, porque cuando perdemos la oportunidad solo nos queda el arrepentimiento.

Te quiero tanto, Levi, que creo que aún te amo, aunque nuestros rumbos sean incompatibles.

Hoy vi una mariposa naranja sobre la hierba y quise mostrártela... no se puede, pero hubiera sido lindo.

Adiós, Levi, ojalá y Morfeo me permita verte en sueños, donde seguimos siendo especiales el uno para el otro, donde no hubo despedidas, donde nuestros caminos vuelven a unirse y tu sonrisa es una constante.

Que vueles muy alto, como te mereces, mi querido y amado Levi.

.

By Luna de Acero.-


End file.
